Forbidden Method
by BigQuise
Summary: A bloodline is something that only one clan has access to, but what if that distinction was erased, and then combined with others? InoOC, NarutoSakura. Later chapters will contain slight Naruto Part II spoilers, but only slightly.
1. Simply, A Bad Day

It feels so good to be back after a year hiatus. Some of you don't know me, oh well, that's why I'm here, to get noticed. This is my first fanfic, for Naruto mind you, so be nice. My other first fanfic, which shall not be mentioned, was deleted and is getting a major reworking, like new plot, characters, name, the works. As for the pairings, well from what I know now, it'll be Ino/OC, Naruto/Sakura and everyone else is the same and may or may not get mentioned later on. Well, here's for hoping!

Almost forgot: No, I own nothing but my OCs and plot, that's it.

Characters-Not Mine,

Certain Jutsus-Not Mine,

Overall Naruto Show-Not Mine!

**Legends:**

Talk: "Hey"

Yell: "HEY"

Thought/Flashback: '_Hey_'

Demon/Emphasis: "**Hey**"

Jutsus: " **Hey no Jutsu**"

Title: "Hey"

**Forbidden Method:**

Chapter One: Simply, a Bad Day

A mission.

A simple mission.

A simple C-ranked mission.

A simple C-ranked mission that involved delivering a simple scroll to one of our spies that had been stationed in Iwagakure. It was so simple that it probably would've been labeled a D-rank if it wasn't for me leaving the country. His job was to investigate some dangerous, and possibly apocalyptic, experiments that have been going on for the past 20 years; all of that equated to a dreadfully simple, boring mission with nothing exciting.

Disappearances of various ninjas from many clans have been going on, and the four other Kages have decided to do some extensive undercover work. The scroll contained I've been carrying contained the spy's relief papers, as every two years, a replacement is brought in to relieve said ninja from his duties, each spy going under the guise of "Beishimi Suka". Unfortunately, **I **won't be able to take this mission since **I'm** too inexperienced. You would think that after three years of well-toned shinobi training, I would be able to do some type of undercover work, but alas, only Jounin can undertake this mission. My job was merely to relieve him, and tomorrow, his replacement would arrive after an exchanging of information to him. The spy was a Suna nin, and it seems that, based on our extremely short conversation, he had someone special waiting on him back home. He even bought her a ring so that he could pop the question to her. How sweet and touching; he was a real romantic. I just wish I had someone back home waiting on me; maybe next time, old girl.

However, now things had taken a drastic turn for the worse. The simple C-ranked mission had now become a B-ranked, maybe even A-ranked, mission. Two minutes into the exchange, three Iwa nins came from out of nowhere, surprising me and him. While I managed to evade their surprise attack, my comrade-in-arms wasn't so lucky; three kunai were now embedded in the back of his head. The three Iwa nins looked like they were probably Chuunin in rank, which was the cause of the increasingly dangerous situation. As I started to leap from tree to tree for my life, one phrase kept cycling over and over inside my head:

'A simple C-ranked mission. A simple C-ranked mission. A simple C-ranked mission.'

**_Scene_**

Her hair was a ruffled heap, harshly swaying in the wind as she leapt all over the place in an attempt to lose the three shinobis on her tail to no avail. All of the time spent shampooing, conditioning, and bringing her hair to its marvelous glory was now all for naught. 2 minutes of adrenaline pumping running was all it took to make it fall apart. Her clothes, which were at the time of its purchase one of the best in the hottest line of Kunoichi apparel, Kunoichi Hakkin, were now cut-ridden and dirty. It didn't help the fact that the three identical Iwa nins looked strong as well as intimidating. All three wore black masks and an all around black jump suit with matching gloves. With their Chuunin strength chakra levels, which they were exuding quite proudly, the situation left her outmatched 3 to 1.

In the mind of Ino Yamanaka, this was indeed an extremely bad day!

**_End Chapter_**

**Glossary:**

Iwagakure: Village Hidden Among the Rocks

Hakkin: Platinum


	2. Aoi Asahi Ino's Stand

Yeah, sorry for the repost, but I noticed I forgot something. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Glad I got that out. Next Chap, next week.

**Forbidden Method:**

**Chapter Two: Aoi Asahi; Ino's Stand**

_** Three Hours Earlier**_

_Genjutsu: the art of illusions. A Genjutsu can range from a simple altering of one's appearance to even staging a psychological assault on someone's mind. A very powerful and complex Genjutsu can even transform the entry way at a mountain's base that leads to an underground lair, into a fruitful, maze-like forest designed to confuse and disorientate and confuse. Only those who were the original designers, or at least learned from them, of this complex Genjutsu-based lair are able to recognize and navigate their way through, leave those with highly intoned and trained Genjutsu senses. If one was to take a sky high observation of the place, they would notice four mysterious figures entering the forest from four different locations._

_**Scene Break**_

_The inside of this genjutsu base is not very easy to describe; for lack of a better term, it was blank. In fact, a more in-depth description would be a white void that seemed to stretch out for eternity. However, looks can be down right deceiving, as it was, in fact, only big enough for roughly ten individuals. The four mysterious people piled into the white room from various angles, each more different from the last._

_Starting from the smallest, the first was a very small framed man who probably stood a little more than five feet. His head of hair was nonexistent, along with any facial hair of any kind. He had the features of a monk, being very light-skinned as if he strayed away from sunlight since a very young age, but with a hardened, mean spirited face with his dark brown eyes, as well as having a middle-aged look._

_The second was a young woman with a height that stood a few more inches over the bald man, barely less than six feet. Her fiery red hair stood out the most out of the four. Her face spoke volumes on looks alone; her golden eyes seemed to permeate a much deeper wisdom than her silly, childish brown-skinned face portrayed._

_The next was a young man, in his teenage years, with dark skin and a head full of long, silvery hair that stopped in the middle of his back. His hair seemed to sparkle in the bright room, despite being dimmed in its constant, pony-tailed state. His face seemed to being a contrast in itself; his mouth was soft and gentle while his eyes, a striking, a beautiful hue of lavender, a light purple, were battle hardened and fierce._

_The last was a behemoth of a man, towering the others with his eight-foot height. He was very fair-skinned, with long black hair that was braided into long dreads down to the base of his neck. His eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses while the bottom half of his face was covered by a slightly ruggedly shaved goatee along his chiseled jaw. The most peculiar thing about him was a weird string of tattooed, black ink symbols that ran down his neck._

_The one thing they all had in common was their outfits: white open hakatas along with white khakis. What made them special was the logo of a blue sun stamped all over both articles of clothing._

_As all four came together in a small huddle, the redheaded women stepped into the very center._

"_All right, men, you know the drill. Roll Call. Yuri Ekichiku," she says in a loud commanding voice._

_The tall beast of a man promptly walked in the middle, taking Yuri's place as she stepped back, before saying as well, in a low, calm voice,_

"_Jin Suji."_

_He steps back, allowing the shortest member to take his turn in the center._

"_Sano Hirogari."_

_The teen comes up last as he says in a half smile,_

"_Kaishin Garyuu."_

_As he steps back into the mini circle, the young woman's face grows annoyed as she continues on where she left off._

"_All right, now, enough wasting time; let's commence with the meeting. Does anyone have anything to report, or have I just wasted a whole day bringing you all together?"_

_Kaishin, the silver haired teen, speaks up._

"_Well, it seems that **they've** mobilized. From the looks of it, Operation: Genetic Merger may be well in its final testing stages of activation."_

"_Are you serious? Last time we met, you said that Iwagakure was still locating more abilities! You mean to tell me that after only a couple more months of locating and researching, they've begun to mobilize? Man, usually the Tsuchikage is an even **more** patient man; he must've grown more confident," the bald man known as Sano voices out._

"_Well, wouldn't you? He must have found a gold mine and starting working away as quickly as possible, along with the research he already put in. It was only a matter of time before they became operational," Jin says in a low voice._

_Sano looks at the giant and chuckles out in a surprising humor,_

"_Well, it seems you **can** talk! After a whole year of silence, I thought you had become a mute!"_

_Jin simply growls at the man, invoking another joke at his expense._

"_I guess we're back to animal grunts again, huh, big guy," tapping him slightly on the shoulder with a very light punch._

_Jin forms a smile on his stone face, eliciting a stare from the other two bystanders._

"_Normally, I **do** prefer to stay silent in these meetings since I haven't had much to report regarding war talk among the villages in a while. But, seeing as how you suddenly like to keep talking down to me as if I was a petulant child, suddenly feel the need to say something. If you keep up with condescending attitude, I won't hesitate to **kill** you! Don't forget your rank, Sano," Jin ends off his speech by going back to his calm tone again._

_Sano's smile quickly disappears from his features, prompting him to move back a bit from the hulking figure, bringing about on a smirk on Kaishin's face before he continues on with his report._

"_Where was I? I seemed to have lost from my place from the interruption," he says in a smart-alecky tone which only serves to irritate the bested Sano. "Oh, yeah, it also seems that in a few hours Konoha will be sending in their messenger to relieve the current Suna spy located in Iwagakure; tomorrow, the replacement should be arriving."_

_Yuri puts her hand up to her chin in deep thought; she lets out a sigh before she says,_

"_Well, I guess it's time for one of us to oversee the exchange again this time, and seeing as how **I** did it the last few times, so I guess that means I'm exempt," the last word she says with a smile on her face._

"_WHAT!"_

_The other three inhabitants of the room, minus a silent Jin, erupt at her last comment, their eyes bulging out of their heads. Kaishin was the first to overcome the stupor from her comment._

"_How is that fair? You know that is not how we settle things. Need I remind you of our end-all decision maker?"_

_Sano cosigns with Kaishin's debate, hoping to settle the matter fairly, but that didn't seem to be the case._

"_Listen here, Kai-**kun**," her steps enclosing on the silver haired debater as her voice held a certain edge to it, "I know it may seem like it isn't fair, but the thing is, as of right now, your opinion on this matter means absolutely shit to me, seeing as how: a) I'm the current leader of our group, b) you are the only one of us who has **never** been on the exchange duty in your life, so you have no right to complain, and c) most importantly, I've been on **every** one of them since the start of my membership, and I, for one, won't be going on any more."_

_As she went through her speech, she was getting closer and closer to Kaishin, until she was right in his face with an accusing finger on him._

"_So, have we reached an understanding, Kai-**kun**?"_

_Kaishin kept silent throughout the entire length of her one-sided exchange of words, seeing as how everyone knew that it was common knowledge that whenever Yuri added such honorifics as "-kun" and even "-chan", she had become a highly pressured land mine, waiting to explode at the slightest impact. When she finished, then he decided to tread as lightly possible with his response._

"_U-uh, yes, Yuri-ch…sama," he added the last honorific just to be on the safe side._

"_Good, now that that's settled, you three will need to decide who will handle this mission. The remaining two will accompany me to the various head villages to get the word out. If the Tsuchikage has begun to mobilize, it would be in our best interests to help the lone messenger out," she says lightly as her personality does a complete back flip._

_As she begins to walk away from the three, she looks back with a serious look on her face._

"_Don't forget you guys, we are on a time limit. Hurry up and settle it, Jin, Sano, and you too, Kai-**kun**._

_After she leaves out the blank room, Kaishin lets out a slight shudder as his near-death experience plays over in his mind, to which Sano laughs at him._

"_Now, Kaishin, you know better than to anger you're precious Yuri-chan. Oops! I mean, Yuri-sama."_

"_Shut up! Let's just get it over with," Kaishin growls at Sano._

_Jin holds out his fist as he says,_

"_Yes, now take you places."_

_The three men suddenly jump a few meters back as if to avoid some hidden danger and take up various fighting stances. Sano's stance was more aloof and easy going, Jin's was that of a gorilla, strong and sturdy, while Kaishin's stance was balanced with seemingly no weak point. The three quickly dashed at one another, their speed comparable to that of a high-ranked Jounin. Halfway to the center where they jumped from, each of them leaped halfheartedly into the air before coming down just as fast, yelling with the force of a hurricane. Before they touched the ground, they each pulled back a fist, aiming it at each other as it tightened with the crackling of thunder. Right when they touched the floor, they each shot out a fist at one another in a brazen display of strength, yelling out only one word…_

"_JANKEN!"_

_**Scene Break**_

Janken: A game of pure luck, skill, and intimidation. If one has knowledge on another's mind set, psychological thinking, as well as a misleading hand, one can predetermine their opponent's choice and counter it. However, with a group such as this that have been together fro quite a while, this advantage is null and void; skill and intimidation are knocked out of the equation, leaving only pure luck and one other factor: determination. However, even that won't guarantee you a win…

_**Scene Break**_

_The three men looked between each other to gauge the results of the Rock, Paper, Scissors contest known as "Janken". There were two rocks and one scissors; two faces that lit up as they were free from the aggravating duty known as the Exchange Mission, and one whose head sunk low to the floor._

"_HA! Another mission I get out of. I hope my luck will never run out," the bald Sano boasts loudly._

"_Sorry, Kaishin, but it looks like it's finally your turn," Jin says softly._

_Kaishin looks at his pitiful toss, Scissors, and shakes his head in a depressed manner._

"_I think Yuri jinxed me. The one time she actually openly complains about my Janken streak, and I lose!"_

"_Look on the bright side; if you didn't lose, you would be stuck on a mission with your **precious **Yuri-chan," Sano mocks._

_A slight blush appears on Kaishin's face, making the purple-eyed youth leave the room to avoid embarrassment._

"_The sooner I finish with this, the sooner I can get back to my Akatsuki mission."_

_Before he walks out of the white room, Jin places a firm hand on Kaishin's shoulder, stopping him from moving._

"_Be careful with this, Kai-san. I've been on one of these missions before; be sure to expect the unexpected."_

_A small smirk graces Kaishin's face as he puts his hand over Jin's to remove it._

"_Don't worry, Jin-san, with my abilities, this mission should be a total piece of cake. I swear on the honor of the Aoi Asahi (1)! I won't let another person get hurt on my watch," he says a bit sadly towards the end._

_On that note, he walks calmly out of the room, causing Sano to laugh out again._

"_He's a goner! Everyone knows that there hasn't been a single time when the scroll deliver hasn't been attacked to protect the identity of the spy."_

_Jin slowly turns his head to look back at Sano, shades lowered a bit, showing part of his fierce green eyes in a glare._

"_Sano, I don't like repeating myself. Cut it out with this demeaning behavior; otherwise, you'll answer to me, or have you forgotten the fact that I was our leader's only good sparing partner since I was the only who matched up to him in terms of raw strength," he concludes while leaving out of the room._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, Jin-**sama**," he spits out while following suit after the two shinobis._

_**Present Time**_

The trees in the forest were all green and plentiful, proof of a thriving forest. The wild life can be easily seen if you focus on the forest floor or the trees. However, if you're moving at a very high speed, all of the little things in the forest appear only as blurs. Kaishin was speeding through the tree branches, his feet barely touching the tree before he lifts off in the split second afterwards. His face was construed into a scowl, the obvious annoyance plainly written on his face.

"Great! I arrive seven minutes late, and the whole exchange goes to hell! That Suna nin was dead and as for the Konoha nin, who knows where **they** are! Way to work it through, Kai!"

His form comes to a halt as he feels four chakra forces fluctuating in the distance.

"Oh, great, I guess they're up ahead, with company, and it seems I may have to step in," he sighs as he rubs his temples. "Oh, well. At least the three similar chakra signatures, which I assume is the enemy, appear to be mid-Chuunin leveled while the fourth is high-Chuunin leveled. Maybe they'll kill one of the three and make this mission a little easier for me...and boring. Hmm, good fight or weak fight, decisions, decisions," he says while holding his chin in a pondering manner.

"I'd better get this over with. I just hope whoever it is can last until I get over there; I don't want Yuri-chan mad at me again."

He bursts off in a vast showing of speed, leaping from tree to tree twice as fast as he was going earlier.

_**Scene Break**_

Ino's bad day had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. After a half an hour of constant running, they managed to catch up to her. She was almost impaled by a barrage of kunai again, but a well placed **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (2) managed to provide her with enough breathing room to formulate a better plan than hide and seek.

_**Ino's POV**_

This is just fucking beautiful! Three damn Chuunins! Well, I better think of a way out of this. Man, it's times like these that I wish I had Shikamaru's brilliant thinking ability. He probably would've eliminated them from the beginning, or at least made a better escape plan than just plain running. I'm stuck hiding in some bushes like a frightened rat. Ooh, this is such bull!

Take a deep breath, Ino, old girl. If you just focus, you'll be able to get out of this situation. Just grasp your surroundings, check your arsenal, and use them to your advantage...ok! I see a lot of moisture over the forest, meaning that it must have rained recently. Good, that's all I needed. When I get back home, I must remember to thank Ms. Forehead for mentioning that Ninja Exchange Program with the Hidden Mist Village. It was the most useful year of my life. Alright, time to get to work!

_**Normal POV**_

The three Iwa nins have been vigorously searching the forest, hoping to find and kill their current target. As they started to branch off into different directions to cover more ground, neither of them notices three figures lurking around them. The first of the trio, though, gets a suspicious look on his face when he hears a slight noise in the brush.

"What the," he whispers out, slightly worried that splitting up was a bad idea until he sees a squirrel crawling out it, overthrowing that notion when he realizes who he's up against.

"What am I worried for? It's just a single, dumb blonde girl."

"Is that so?"

The Iwa nin turns around, coming face to face with the young Yamanaka girl.

"So, you've decided to face me head up, huh, little girl?"

"Well, it was either you or the other two. It was a choice, seeing as how the three of you look exactly alike."

"That's what being triplets can do to you."

"You don't say. So do you guys get mistaken for each other all the time?"

"Actually, we do get," the Iwa nin quickly comes to his senses before he answers all the way.

"You manipulating little...you're dead!"

He quickly lunges at the girl with lightning speed, effectively getting a stranglehold on Ino's neck. The force of his charge causes them both to fall of the tree branch they were occupying. Ino, thinking quickly, turns them around and applies chakra to her feet to catch herself on the side of the tree. The Iwa nin uses this to his advantage, performing a back roll down the side of the tree, tossing Ino down towards a waiting tree branch. She lands upright, only to be caught again from behind in a stranglehold by the agile ninja.

"This is the end for you, little girl," he says while applying more pressure to the hold.

Ino smirks as she manages to breathe out one word:

"Idiot."

Right then and there, another Ino appears from up ahead, going through a series of hand signs. The Iwa nin looks down at the supposed "Ino" in his grasp, a shocked expression obviously on his face. He isn't even given time to question it as the charging Ino sticks her hand inside the fake Ino's body.

"**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu** (3)."

The Ino in the Iwa nin's grasp breaks down into water and forms a liquid orb around the Iwa nin. His eyes bulge out at the ease of which she caught him.

"This can't be," he speaks out, though it sounds partly gurgled due to the water barrier around him.

"Oh, but it is," another voice responds from behind him, revealing another grinning Ino. "This is my **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (4), and you just fell for it," Ino mocks arrogantly.

The captured nin quickly gets irritated at how much the girl was gloating.

"What do you plan to do now, you little Konoha bitch!"

"Temper, temper," she says while wagging a finger in front of him. "Now, I'll finish off the next part of my special Suiton combo."

Ino runs through another of hand seals before ending with her arms folded at her sides.

"**Hy****ōton: Suikirikaehi no Jutsu** (5)!"

She breathes out a blue colored mist, which at sudden contact with the water, began to freeze it solid. The Iwa nin moves his limbs closer in an attempt to prevent them from becoming frozen like the rest of his watery prison.

"Seems like this is the end of line for you," Ino laughs out at her helpless opponent.

The Iwa nin looks up and release a hard glare with a fair amount of killer intent at the young kunoichi, causing her to step back a bit off instinct. Before she realizes it, the Iwa nin has already gone through his own sequence of seals.

"**Katon: Enk****ō no Tate** (6)."

Inside the almost frozen water sphere, an intense fire sparks, slowly overtaking the huge orb little by little before it erupts in a blazing glory. The mini explosion effectively melts away the partially frozen sphere, destroys Ino's Mizu Bunshin, and sends Ino flying towards the forest floor. She lands wobbly on feet before they give way, violently causing her to roll into some bushes, thankfully giving her some cover to formulate another plan of action.

The other two Iwa shinobis sense the chakra release of their brother, prompting them to rush back to his aid.

**_Ino's POV _**

Dammit, dammit, dammit! I can't believe he broke out of brilliantly planned idea; it was so wonderfully executed! Oh, well, no use crying over it now; I just need to come up with another one. Hmm, now what can I do now. As much as I hate to say it, my chakra capacity isn't all that big. I probably have enough for a couple more Mizu Bunshins and one more big...of course! Why didn't I think of this before! Ok, Ino, time to wipe the floor with this Iwa freak!

_**Normal POV**_

The Iwa nin scopes out his surroundings from the branch of a tall tree, hoping to once again confront the sly Konoha nin.

"Damn kunoichi! Just when I warm up, you run away like a frightened bird," he yells out hoping to provoke the sneaky Ino. "What is it; are you scared of my abilities, little girl? Have you realized that escaping may be the only, if bleak, hope you have!"

"HELL NO, IWA SCUMBAG!"

Ino comes running up the tree with two kunais ready and her arms in front of her in a defensive position.

"Good, you've made this even easier."

The Iwa nin races down to head her up, applying chakra to his legs to stick to the tree's side and to gain a boost of speed. When they meet down the middle, he attempts a straight punch, only to hit to hit nothing but air, as Ino sidesteps out of the way to swing her right hand for a quick slash. He catches it with his left hand, so Ino follows up with forward stab to his wide open stomach. Quickly thinking, he manhandles her right hand into attacking her left, which Ino senses, dropping the offending kunai. Unfortunately, the Iwa nin picks up the discarded weapon and tries to cut her with it. Ino blocks the attack with her other hand while pushing down towards the ground, hoping gain a better footing. He doesn't lose a step he chases right after her in an instant, both of them letting loose a barrage of fast kunai slashes. The sparks from their clashes were enough to alert the other two ninjas to their positions, quickly homing in on them.

Ino, sensing the incoming ground below them, forces a bit of chakra into her weapon and pushes him back enough to allow herself some breathing space to land safely and back flip away. The Iwa nin crouch-lands on the dirty ground, aggravation apparent on his face.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off, Konoha garbage!"

"Is that so? Well I'm 'bout to piss you off some more."

A second Ino attacks from his blind side, grappling him down to the ground, while the first Ino runs up and does the same, both of them putting a strong lock on his body.

"So this is the extent of your plan, keeping me immobilized!"

"It's part of it; look up."

The two Inos on the ground make a motion towards a tree top nearly 15 meters away where a third Ino was perched on a branch, her eyes closed in deep concentration.

"We're about to finalize this plan, ending with your defeat. It's over, baka!"

"That's what you think, little bitch!"

The moment he says that, Ino feels a slight shift in the chakra flow around his eyes as he closes them. When he opens them back up, they've turned a purplish-red with one tomoe appearing in each of them. A reddish glow permeates from them; the off red pupils appearing slightly odd. Ino looks at him as if he had changed into something...inhuman.

"I-It's impossible. It's the-."

"Yes, be amazed, you dumb brat, as I counter as I counter whatever technique your other self does."

The real Ino, oblivious of the situation below her, proceeds to go through a long, intricate set of hand seals. After a few seconds, she finally finishes her technique as she crosses her arms to her chest.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Sh****ōha** (7)"

A huge pulse of water gushes out of her mouth, the force of it tearing through all of the trees within its travel path. When it makes contact with the three figures below, it creates a huge crater in the ground. As the water subsides away from the area, Ino lets out a fierce war cry at the small victory she accomplished.

"And that's what you get for messing with one of the strongest kunoichis from Konohagakure, bitch!"

"If you were any louder, I am sure every ninja within a mile radius would have located you."

Ino slowly turns around to come face to face with the two other ninjas she had neglected. Her face twists in shock in fear as she realizes two mistakes she's made: 1) She totally forgot about the other two, focusing all her power on this one, and 2) After that last Suiton ninjutsu, she was down to roughly little chakra, with barely enough to travel and possibly perform **one** more Mizu Bunshin. Right now, this is when most ninjas would call this a fucked up situation.

**_Ino's POV _**

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Why didn't I study that mist jutsu? That would be **extremely** helpful at this moment. Well, at least there are only two here; maybe I can control one and make him fight the other while I escape.

_**Normal POV**_

As the two Iwa nins ready themselves for the seemingly one sided fight, a third ninja appears right by their sides without a drop of water on him. Ino's facial expression goes from worried to downright shocked and furious.

'How is that possible? I hit him! I know I hit him! I, without a reasonable doubt, know I hit him!'

"Nice of you to join us, brother," the one on the right says.

"Yeah, from the sight we saw, it looked like you were down for the count," the other says.

"Well, it helps when you have eyes like mines," at that moment, his eyes become the same eerie purplish-red they were before.

Ino notices the change in eye color, and only one word comes to mind:

"**Sharingan** (8)"

"So, you **do** recognize this Kekkei Genkai do you? Then you realize how I managed to escape. You should know of its analytical properties and keen observation abilities. By scanning over your weak hold, I was able to easily break and your measly clones. I even managed to copy that powerful Suiton jutsu of yours. If you happen to last a bit longer, I'll show it to you."

"Enough talking, brother. We must destroy her and get rid of the evidence she has. No mistakes or screw ups."

Ino tenses up as the other two suddenly activate their own Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. They suddenly crouch into a low position, preparing to leap out. Ino draws a kunai, hoping to somewhat defend herself.

"But this is completely ludicrous. It's impossible for all of you to have the Sharingan. Only the Uchiha clan of Konoha is able to use that Kekkei Genkai," Ino says, halfway hysterical.

"Don't worry; it won't matter much in about ten seconds anyhow. Brothers, time for Formation Tora (9).

With a simple gesture of the eyes, the two Iwa nins at the lead's sides rush forward towards Ino, hoping to overwhelm here. She quickly maneuvers out of the way by jumping backwards, but she doesn't notice the third ninja speeding towards her. He delivers a swift and powerful single-handed palm thrust to her chest, causing her to cough out a little blood. The attack doesn't stop there as he continues on with an almost endless assault of single-handed palm thrusts to her chest, stopping with a powerful punch, sending her flying. Ino spits out more of her blood as that final hit broke through part of her ribcage. As the pain circulates through her body while she sails through the air, the other two nins finish their attack with two accurately executed, spinning roundhouse kicks to Ino's jaw. Her eyes go blank as the strong kicks connect, knocking her the fuck the out. She plummets down to the forest floor as the three brothers meet up on a branch above her.

"No one has ever survived our **Tora Sh****ūgeki** (10).

"Now all we need to do is search the remains and destroy any evidence."

As the three watched Ino's unmoving form drop towards the ground, their faces turn into shocked grimaces as she disappears in a flash. It seemed as if she literally vanished; their Sharingan eyes couldn't even trace the speed or direction of where she went.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did any of you see it?"

"No, none of it, but how?"

"Well, it's because your immature Sharingan eyes can't comprehend the speed at which I moved."

The three Iwa nins turn around, only to be livid and furious with the sight in front of them: a silver haired, purple eyed, dark skinned teen with a white hakata on and the girl they just demolished in his arms, bridal style.

It seems that you guys really worked this girl over," Kaishin says, giving the unconscious Ino a once over. "But, if I had been here earlier, it would've been you three all bloodied up, crying from mercy."

"You insolent boy! You think that your skills are a match for us?"

"I'm saying that for the time being and from now on until you pass from this world, you will **never** be able to defeat me."

The three men growl at the offending intruder; his very words were provoking an intense rage inside all of them. Kaishin simply smiles at how riled up the Iwa nins were getting.

"P-please," a soft voice whispers to Kaishin as Ino grabs his hakata, "d-don't try to f-fight th-," but Kaishin hushes her with a finger to her lips.

"Don't speak; you need to conserve your energy. You've taken quite a beaten, little girl."

"I-I'm not a l-little gir-," but Ino passes out before she could argue with him. The hand that was clasping his hakata was now fallen limply to the side, signaling her drift into dreamland.

Kaishin lets out a sigh as he places her down gently on the tree branch, "I told her not to overexert herself. Oh, well, she'll be up and at 'em soon enough," he makes a crossed hand seal with both of his index and ring fingers. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (11)."

A poof of smoke fills his immediate vicinity before there stood right next to him a second Kaishin identical to him in everyway. One of the Kaishins bend over and picks up the unconscious Ino, holding her in the same bridal position from before while the other pulls out the kunai that he caught along with Ino's body.

"Alright, just find some place safe to hide her at for the time being. I don't want these cowards to try anything with her."

The clone nodded, and with a simple hand seal, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The real one brought one kunai to chest level while pointing it at the Iwa nins.

"Now that the distracting female's gone, we can get down to business, namely me making you pray and hope for a merciless death by me," a warm smile present on Kaishin's face

All three black clothed shinobi sneer at the purple eyed teen for the ridiculously absurd comment.

"You make it sound like it'll be so easy for you to beat us. If you haven't noticed, not only is it three on one, but we also have our unbeatable Taijutsu technique," one the Iwa nins snarls, pissed off at Kaishin's nonchalant attitude.

"Please! If that three man combo you three put together was your best attack, I'd be surprised if you were to make me sweat," he says while effortlessly twirling the kunai around in his hand. "What was it called by the way? Was it the **Bobo Shu****ūgeki** (11)?

"WHAT," the three yell in total surprise and horror.

"You think you can just disrespect our prized Taijutsu technique by calling it something as vulgar as that?"

"Well…yeah."

The three brothers fill the surrounding area with killer intent as their Sharingan filled eyes glared at the silver haired young man. They glance at each other knowingly before the take off, charging at Kaishin with all the speed they could muster, while the young man in question merely smirks at their stupidity.

'I wish all my enemies were this easy to rile up. Then all my fights would've been shorter.

**_End Chapter_**

**Glossary:**

Aoi Asahi: Blue Sun

Kawarimi no Jutsu: Replacement Jutsu

Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu: Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: Water Clone Jutsu

Hyōton: Suikirikaehi no Jutsu: Ice Style: Water Conversion to Ice Jutsu

Katon: Enkō no Tate: Fire Style: Flame Shield Jutsu

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha: Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave

Sharingan: Copy Wheel Eye

Tora: Tiger

Tora Shūgeki: Tiger Charge

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu

Bobo Shūgeki: I still can't say what this is. It's still a degrading name for a move. Hillarious, but degrading.


	3. Kaishin’s abilities, Tsuchikage’s plans

**I own not Naruto.**

**Forbidden Method:**

**Chapter Three: Kaishin's abilities; Tsuchikage's plans**

_Emotions. Happiness, anger, sorrow: these are the very basic of human emotions that are inherent in all human beings. Whether it be happiness at an accomplishment you succeeded in, sorrow at the loss of a special loved one in your life, or even anger at one who has killed someone you held near and dear to your heart, these emotions are sometimes rather clear and evident in us all. However, there are certain groups of people that must be devoid of all human emotions: Shinobi. They believe that such emotions are unnecessary and mind-polluting, especially while in the field of combat. They are taught that if one shows emotions during hostile missions, there is a chance that the enemy will exploit that momentary weakness for their benefits. For instance, if an enemy shinobi were to discover that you had quite the hot temper, they would start spouting phrases to enrage and goad you into attacking them foolishly, setting you up for various counterattacks and killing moves. Emotions have been said to be one of the leading causes of shinobi deaths._

The three Iwa ninjas ran ahead towards the silver haired nin, hoping to end his rants as quickly as possible. Kaishin's words had inspired their now reckless charge at him, one of his favorite enemy attack patterns; since they now nothing about his speed or strength and aren't effectively gauging them, their first move can be easily countered since he knows all of their attributes from their three on one assault on the Konoha Kunoichi. The two shinobis at the side went for a straight punch, which Kaishin dodged in a similar manner to Ino, except their technique was already engraved in his mind, so a counter was already plotted. The lead shinobi instigates his single palm thrust barrage, but instead of connecting, each hit was easily deflected by the silver haired nin, laughing in his face for every missed hit. Enraged by the ease of Kaishin's blocks, he throws an over eager palm hit, but instead of a block, Kaishin dodges slightly to the left, the Iwa nin passing by him inch by inch, a smirk blazing on Kaishin's face.

Kaishin spins and uses the momentum to deliver a sharp right elbow to the back of his head, sending him flailing towards the ground. The other two pick up on their brother failings and race upon Kaishin to catch him off guard, finishing up their combo with two roundhouse kicks.

"**Tora Sh****ūgeki** (1)!" the two yell out.

As they go through with the motions of their attack, they become paralyzed as Kaishin catches their kicks with as much ease as he had when he dodged the other brother's multi-stringed assault, who had now managed to catch himself on a tree in front of the three, looking at the scene in anger and disgust.

'This **boy** just…just blocked our **Tora****Sh****ūgeki** as if it was nothing but child's play!'

With both ninjas in his grasp, Kaishin twists around and throws both of them at the third brother looking up from the tree. He avoids the two speeding bodies that crack the tree they land on, and jumps to another one a few feet from them. A few seconds later, the discarded ninjas appear at their brother's side, the Sharingan blazing in their eyes.

"I guess we have to take him much more seriously."

"Yes, it seems that his gloating wasn't without **some** proof."

The last Iwa nin scoffs at his brothers' comments.

"I still think that he's a spineless punk who got lucky."

"How can you say that when you and I were tossed aside like rag dolls by him?"

"I am not a rag doll," he says before he crouches down. "I'M NOT A RAG DOLL!"

He jumps out at Kaishin, the rage and anger completely overtaking his senses. Halfway to him, he pulls out two kunai, one in each hand His brothers look at hum from afar, both in awe of their brother's stupidity. As he reaches him, he attempts a downward slash, only to completely his target. He begins to slash wildly like a mad man, but his attacks were all for naught; Kaishin's superior speed prevents him from landing a hit.

"Stand still, you little speed freak!"

He answers his request with a hard back hand to the face, sending him sprawling across the sky. He catches himself mid-flight and lands on a tree. As his immature Sharingan eyes glaze over Kaishin's form, he notices that Kaishin has adapted a peculiar fighting stance. Both of hands are in front of him with his fingers bent; he pulls back his left arm a little and ducks to the ground.

"This is called **Ry****ūken** or Dragon Fist. I'm so good at this style that some say I'm a master at it."

"'Master'? I'll show you a master!" he yells while forming a Tiger seal. After a couple more seals, he jumps out at Kaishin and shouts, "**Katon: G****ōkakyū no Jutsu** (2)!"

A huge fireball flies out of the Iwa nin's mouth, traveling at him little by little. Kaishin looks at the flaming blaze traveling with a blank stare, unfazed by the ball of fire.

"**Ry****ūken Technique #1: Ryū Rasen** (3)!"

Kaishin goes to a handstand with his legs in a split. He uses his chakra-applied hands and spins himself in a continuous 360, shooting bursts of his chakra out of his feet. The rotation of the attack cancels out the fireball as it partially envelops Kaishin. After it dissipates, Kaishin pushes himself off the branch and lands upright.

"So…are you done yet?" Kaishin yawns out at the now shocked Iwa shinobi.

"You…you…"

"This is getting tiresome, so how about I just end your life now."

With inhuman speed, Kaishin disappears from sight in a flurry of leaves, confusing the three shinobis. The two below are stunned as they spot him behind the third oblivious brother with a kunai to his neck.

"Where is he?!" he asks in a frightened tone, still ignorant of the nin behind him.

"I wonder, is your inability to find me because of your eyes, or is it you," Kaishin asks the now aware Iwa nin. "Ponder this as you enter the afterlife."

The Iwa nin isn't given a chance to strike back, because with the flick of a wrist, his throat was slashed. His blood flowed violently from fatal wound, spraying through the air like a gushing river. The dying shinobi's eyes began to roll into the back of his skull as his body, weakened and near death, falls from the tree branch and plummets to the forest floor. As his body descends further and further, hitting the ground with a soft thud, the young ninja turns to the other two, the kunai used to kill their brethren pointed straight at them.

"If you two attack me together, you may stand a few minutes more than him."

The two remaining nins stare at the silver-haired nin and then down towards their deceased sibling before a smile envelops their faces. They make a mad dash for his body, confusing Kaishin with their actions.

"Now you guys want to help him?" he says in a shocked manner. "Some family you two are. A little late, aren't you?"

They stop right in front of his nonmoving body, their arms extended over him as an eerie yellow aura seeps from the dead body.

"**Keky****ūshūryoku** (4)!"

The strange energy erupts from the dead Iwa shinobi's body in the form of two beams, overtaking the two shinobis nearby. Bright light shines from the moments of impact, downing dying after a few seconds afterwards. As Kaishin glances down at the two, he notices a change in their appearances. For starters, they seemed to have gotten more masculine, their muscles bulging from their ninja gear. Second, their chakra signatures, which can be sensed by most ninjas, had gotten stronger. The last noticeable change was their eyes: the Sharingan in their eyes was different as they now contained two tomoes in each and the coloring was a shade redder.

"What the hell kind of technique is this?"

The Iwa nins glare at Kaishin, exuding a fair amount of killing intent.

"It's our true Kekkei Genkai, the **Keky****ūshūryoku**!"

"You see, in our clan, all births result in triplets."

"When one of us dies, the surviving siblings get stronger."

"By killing our brother, you've allowed us to focus the energy wasted on him and hone it to our own skills, there by making us more…efficient and powerful."

After hearing their drawn out explanation of how their bloodline works, Kaishin did the only thing he could; he laughed.

"So you're telling me that if one of you is killed, the other gets more powerful?"

"Well…yes," the Iwa nins say, surprised at Kaishin's gleeful nature.

"That's good. That means that if I kill one of you, the other will provide me with a better challenge, because at the present time, neither of you can come close to killing me."

"Is that a fact?! Well, until you show us otherwise, you're still nothing but a child!"

The brothers jump out at Kaishin, their speed and movements much faster than before. One after another they throw punches and kicks in a synchronized fashion. Right when Kaishin dodges one hit, the other comes right at him, keeping him on his toes. After a minute of their relentless assault, Kaishin leaps away from the Taijutsu battle, the other two nins hot on his trail.

"You can't run from us; we'll track you down with these eyes of ours keeping up with your movements!"

"I wasn't running from you, I just planning out your deaths," Kaishin yells out, finally landing on a tree branch after a few seconds of airtime.

"The only one who will die here is you!" one of nins shouts out, performing a couple of hand seals in the process. "**Katon: H****ōsenka no Jutsu** (5)!"

He spits out five small fireballs at Kaishin, who evades them by falling backwards from the branch, using his chakra to stick to its underside. He smirks as the fireballs fly overhead, but he's taken out of his reverie as he sees the second nin in front of him with a burning, red fist.

"**Katon: Enk****ō Panchi** (6)!"

He extends his fist upwards, connecting fiercely with Kaishin's jaw. At the moment of impact, his body bursts into flames, engulfing his very being. Kaishin's body plunges to the forest floor, brighter than a group of bunched fireflies. As Iwa shinobi smiles and laughs at his accomplishment over his defeated opponent, his brother did not share his thoughts.

'He actually…'"You fool! It was a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (7)!"

"Huh?"

As the fiery corpse disintegrated, revealing to be pieces of burnt wood, the real Kaishin appeared right behind the chuckling Iwa nin, his hands poised and ready for action.

"**Ry****ūken Technique #2: Ryūshikon** (8)!"

As he finishes his sentence, the Iwa nin, whose smile was wiped instantly off his face, turns around, only to be met with a double-palmed thrust to the temple. Right at contact, a sickening crack echoed throughout the surrounding area. The Iwa nin's skull was shattered to pieces. As the body falls backwards, blood flowing from every orifice on the head, the last brother watches in horror as his last remaining sibling is killed right in front of him.

Kaishin smirks as he speaks out, "At least this fight will get more interesting, especially since all of that **power** you three had will be focused into one conduit, in a manner of speaking," using gestures to overemphasize his speech.

"You have no idea what you've done, boy!" the last Iwa nin bellows out accusingly as he shoots down to his brother's unceremonious landing spot. "Because now, you've given me the power to finally end you pathetic life," he laughs out as he places his hands in front of his lifeless brother.

"**Keky****ūshūryoku**!"

His body shoots out a ray of light similar to the one earlier, except this one was more powerful and concentrated. As the bright light subsided, the Stone nin looks up at Kaishin, his eye color the normal blood red of the **Sharingan**. Kaishin gave him a once over, mentally commenting on his increased muscle mass, but more importantly, the three tomoes in his eye instead of the former two.

"So, this fight is **finally** getting interesting!"

"You have no idea fool!"

The two shinobis became locked in a silent showdown, mentally planning how to gain a tactical advantage over the other. Kaishin laid a swift pat to a kunai pouch hidden in his cloak.

'So, I have only **one** kunai, and I stole that one from the first brother; I knew I should've stocked up before the mission.'

The Iwa nin, however, had a different thought in mind.

'I should probably take him out as quickly as possible so I don't give him a chance to counterattack, but still, I don't think he's worthy yet of **that** technique.

'So-'

'So-'

'Time to finish this!'

'Time to finish this!'

The Stone nin begins a rapid seal formation before he yells out, "**Katon: G****ōkakyū no Jutsu**!"

The Iwa nin expels a huge fireball from his mouth at Kaishin, who jumps high into the air, the jutsu missing him all together. He takes out the single kunai from his cloak and throws it straight at the Iwa nin, who looks at the kunai with no amazement.

'Is he serious? What the hell is that going to do against me? All I have to do is catch it.'

As the kunai nears its target, Kaishin forms a couple seals in the process.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (9)."

All of a sudden, the single kunai multiplies to two, four, and eight and so on until it resembled an endless array of kunais. The Iwa nin still looked unfazed as the many sharp daggers edged closer and closer.

"That's it," he drawls out, "**Enk****ō no Tate** (10)."

A huge circle of fire forms around his body, melting away the offending kunais that touched it. When the continuous kunai barrage subsided, so did the burning shield that kept it at bay.

"Well, it's nice to know you're doing well, for a knockoff that is," Kaishin laughs out.

'Knockoff?!' "You know?" he asks Kaishin in a confused tone.

"You mean you don't even know who I am? I guess that explains why you're so cocky. You don't know about the **Aoi Asahi** (12)? Well how about that," Kaishin says, surprised at his lack of knowledge.

"Sorry, but it doesn't ring a bell."

"I guess it's useless to tell you now."

Kaishin dives down at the Iwa nin, his arms positioned to attack. The Stone nin mimics his actions, leaping at him in turn. The two meet up in mid-flight, going through an exchange of endless punches and kicks. Neither side was gaining an advantage in their deadlock of punches and kicks. Hoping to gain a tactical foothold, Kaishin steps back before he goes through a similar set of hand seals.

'What?! But that's-'

"**Katon: Daig****ōkakyū no Jutsu** (11)!"

''Dai'?!'

Kaishin blows out a humongous ball of fire, easily dwarfing the Iwa nin's earlier fireball. The Iwa shinobi was almost caught off guard as he **Kawarimi** out of the way. As the fireball extinguishes itself on the forest below, leaving a widespread scorched area. Kaishin looks around for the Iwa nin, before he feels a chakra disturbance above him.

"**Bakusui Sh****ōha** (12)!"

A large blast of water gushes from up high, aimed right at the lavender-eyed teen, who simply sidesteps out of the way, the liquidy force of nature take off part of tree branch. The Iwa ninja lands away from him, slightly out of breath.

"Damn it! I though I had you!"

"Using copied moves won't work against me, especially when they're hastily copied at that."

"What do mean?!"

"That Konoha nin must be aligned towards the **Suiton** element, because from what I saw from a distance, she used a possibly B to A-Class **Suiton** ninjutsu with little water, because the water around here is damn near scarce, even if rain did fall here. You using a technique that you've had little experience with, and one that's opposite your element, since it seems you're inclined toward **Katon**, drained your chakra heavily, and allowed me to sense the outpour of chakra. If you stuck with a **Katon**, you may have gotten a hit on me, though I am able to sense **Katon **jutsu seeing as how that is my chakra element as well."

'That explains the **G****ōkakyū **variant he used.'

"Although, even if that was the case, it doesn't help the fact that you're holding a knockoff **Sharingan**."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I mean, you have one of the pride and joy Kekkei Genkais of Konohagakure, and you still suck."

"I suck? I SUCK?!"

The Iwa nin becomes churned into a livid state, his rage trouncing over his inner reasoning. He holds down his left wrist as a bright flame ignites in the center of his palm, flaring over his hand and burning the cloth around it. It bears a resemblance to a shapeless orb of fire before it takes the form of fiery blade.

"**Inferunokiri** (13)!" The Stone nin hollers as he brings it to his side. "I will end your life with my most powerful **Katon** technique."

'It seems he's brought the big guns. I guess he's worthy of my own **ability**.'

Kaishin forms a seal with his hands clasped together and his middle fingers extended upwards. The Iwa nin looks at him with perplexity as a whitish aura begins to encircle his body, whistling his cloak through the air. With his eyes closed, the energy flux continues until it reaches the point where it seeps through the tree he's standing on; and his hair turns as white as freshly fallen snow.

"What is this chakra?! It's…it's too potent and fierce."

"Oh, sorry about that," Kaishin says as he pulls back the chakra, forming a tight, white outline around his body, and opens his eyes, revealing two dark, empty orbs.

"This chakra isn't human!"

"This is part of my Kekkei Genkai: the **Tenrai Reiki** (14). And this," he lifts up his right hand, "is one of my favorite techniques associated with this form," his hand begins to glow brightly as his white chakra overtakes his hand, "**Tenrai Tekken** (15)!"

As he holds out his right hand, pointing it at the Iwa nin, a sadistic smile crosses his face.

"So you've got your attack, and I've got mine: whose is stronger?!"

Kaishin leaps out at the Iwa nin, the force of his jump breaking the tree limb off its natural hinges. The Iwa nin pumps more chakra into his hand, hoping to strengthen his attack, as jumps up to meet Kaishin's charge.

'Too bad even if he connects, I'll connect as well, but only **he** will die.'

The two shinobis size each other up and launch their respective attacks. The Iwa calculates the distance needed for their clash, but it is all for naught as their jutsus pass each other up, the actual targets being the holders of the techniques themselves.

"You fool!" The Iwa nin barely screams out as their attacks connect with each other.

The glowing punch lands on the Iwa nin's chest while the burning hand stabs through Kaishin's cloak to his chest. Kaishin's hair flops over his face, hiding his features while the Iwa nin's countenance was unaltered. In his mind, the attack had no effect as the glow around his hand was gone and Kaishin's face was dark.

"I told you were a fool, boy. Now you're dead," he laughs out as they start to fall to the earth with Kaishin on the bottom. 'I wonder why he hasn't combusted into flames. As soon as it hit, he should've been on fire.'

His question gets answered as Kaishin brings his head up laughing, revealing his black eyes. The Iwa nin looks down at his hand and realizes that his attack didn't even penetrate his cloak.

"H-How?!"

"This cloak is made of a special material that, when chakra is applied to it, hardens and strengthens itself, especially when I apply this chakra to it. All **Aoi Asahi** members have this cloak, which you probably should've been briefed on by your master."

"It doesn't matter! At least my attack wasn't a dud!" he rolls out, confidence stemming from his breath.

"Who said it was a dud, teme?!"

The Iwa nin gazes down at the position of Kaishin's fist on his chest, which was still connected to it, and then back at the teen, who had a burning grin on his face as he pulled back his right fist, yelling out,

"KAI (16)!"

A mysterious bright light shines from his chest, but as tries to look down, an extremely harsh pain breaks through, and blood squirts from his mouth. He doesn't see the wide beam of white chakra erupting from his back as it shoots out. When the light fades, he finally sees the source of his pain: a huge, gaping hole in the middle of his chest. Kaishin uses the push from the blast to push off of the Iwa nin, who flew higher from the exiting beam. The pain envelops his entire being to the point of unconsciousness, death overtaking him a few seconds afterwards while he's still in the air. Kaishin lands on the forest floor, viewing the dead nin's body flying a bit away from him and the glow around him has lessened a little.

"What a waste. I can't believe that old man put the **Sharingan** in these foolish ninjas. It would've been better in some angsty teenager than these three," he states as he cancels out his white chakra, reverting back to his normal, silver-haired, lavender-eyed, dark-skinned self. "Now that this is over, I need to catch up with myself and that blond girl."

Kaishin vanishes in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a puff of smoke in his wake. He doesn't detect the mysterious shinobi who was observing the entire match from a far off tree top.

'Soon, we will meet again, Kai-kun, and **I** shall be your executioner,' and on that note, they disappear as well.

**_Scene Break_**

Dreams: gateways to worlds with possibilities and endless imagination. Once you enter one of these sleep-induced state of minds, your belief structure on what's real are thrown out of the window, sometimes literally when inside a dream. You can become anything you want, from the world's greatest ninja, a frequent dream in Naruto's mind, or he world's most renowned playboy, a favorite in Jiraiya's mind. Dreams can also be showcases of your worst fears, such as the death of the third special someone in your life, its appearance being in Tsunade's mind during her hourly naps, or even being unable to do anything as the people around you are killed, a horrible fear in Sakura's head. But sometimes, your dreams can reflect on what's going on in the world around you, such as what was happening in Ino's dream.

_**Ino's Dreamscape**_

_Ino was running through a never-ending, lifeless forest with no end in sight. The same trees were passing by as she ran like an old scene projector, portraying the same background over and over again. Ino looks back, only to become frightened at the sight of hundreds of identical Iwa nins chasing her in uniformity. Ino tries to go through hand seals, but notices her hands are frozen in some type of black and white void. Ino began to panic as they started to gain speed on her, giving her a better visual of their faces, their lifeless, demonic faces with purple, slitted eyes. Because she becomes preoccupied with the seemingly endless army of Iwa shinobis, she trips over a branch, losing her footing, and falls down to a black void below her. The bottom seems to be nonexistent as the trees passed by an increasingly faster rate. A tear comes to her eyes as she pegs herself for death within a few seconds. As she closes her eyes, ready for the end, the sinking, falling feeling wanes, and she feels very warm. She opens her eyes and sees nothing but light, purplish eyes staring back at her with softness and care. A blush slinks upon her cheeks as the purple-eyed stranger smiles at her. Her worries and fears vanish as she become lost in his eyes._

"_So…so…beautiful," she whispers, awestruck at the glowering teen._

"_That you are, gorgeous," the dreamy teen says in a soft voice._

"_T-Thanks, mystery boy," she stutters, irritated at herself for it,_

"_Please, call me, Kai, Ino-hime."_

"_S-S-Sure, Kai-kun," Ino almost loses herself at the treasuring honorific._

_Ino edges herself closer to Kai's face, hoping to get a kiss from her purple-eyed savior. As her lips almost touch his, Ino poofs away from her dream, her entire world dark and empty._

_**Scene Break**_

Ino cracks open one eye, trying to survey her surroundings. She was expecting her lavender and sky blue room with all if her stuffed animals surrounding her in a beautiful array. Instead, what she saw was a barely lit torch on a damp cave wall. She instantly sat up at the realization of where she was at: a cave. She saw that a white cloak was placed on top of her with intricate blue sun designs on it. She placed it next to her on the ground and attempted to stand up, only to be hit with an intense, abdominal pain. She clutched her stomach, which she noticed was bandaged up, and stood up weakly, despite the pain hr actions caused. As she walked forward through a tunnel in front of her, she doesn't notice the cloak behind her vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

As she hobbles through her dark surroundings, passing by torch after torch, she notices a bright light at the end. She breathes out a sigh of relief, glad of the end of her short journey, before she notices a shadow near the entrance. She starts to creep slowly, which hurt even more than it did to walk, hoping to surprise the mysterious shadow.

As she finally gets to the end, the bright light blinds her slightly before she adjusts to it. The shadow starts to take a more profound shape as she notes his white khakis and black t-shirt he has on from behind. She's quick to notice the ninja sandals on his feet, signaling him as possibly a strong one. She reassesses herself and the situation she's in as she sizes him up. As she pats herself down, she feels no apparent ninja gear. She slaps herself silently upside the head as she curses her forgetfulness at not checking herself when she awoke. She counts out the possibility of a weapon take down, contemplating taking a more physical approach.

As she dares herself closer and closer, she readies her hand for a quick strike, as well as herself for the pain that may come from her fast movements. Within a second, she pounces at him, her left hand fully extended for the one hit K.O. to the back of his neck. Right before her hand impacts his skull, another hand appears from her left, grabbing hers instantly and stopping her sneak attack. She looks at her captor only to find the desire to fight be quelled because of two, lavender eyes. Her almost victim turns around, assaulting her with another pair of lavender eyes. Her senses leave her as her hand falls limp in his.

"So….so handsome," she barely whispers out in a hushed voice.

"What?" the Kaishin holding her hand says. "She must be delirious. Maybe that chest shot the Iwa nin gave her cause some internal bleeding that messed with her mind or something," the second Kaishin says, oblivious to the fact he was almost assassinated.

"The Iwa nins!" she all but yells out as the memory of the fight comes back to her. "Where are they?!" she says, trying her hardest to relinquish herself out of Kaishin's grasp.

It's useless.

"Calm down, little girl. They're gone," the second Kaishin says as he tries to hold down the erratic Ino to calm her down.

Ino's eyes become like slit orbs as she stares at Kaishin with the ferocity of a lion. Before his hands reach her, she delivers a swift, right-handed throat chop to the unsuspecting Kaishin. He disappears in a puff of smoke, and with that, Ino turned her glare to the one still holding her.

'Kage Bunshin. So he must be the real one,' Ino thinks as she manages to force her hand free, allowing her some mobility as she prepares another throat chop.

"I'm not a little girl!"

As she launches her attack, Kaishin catches it easily. He twists her around to disorientate her, which works, followed by a grab to her other hand. He pulls both hands behind her, effectively immobilizing her. She struggles against the powerful hold for a couple minutes, but gives up soon, much to Kaishin's relief.

"Good. Now that you've calmed down, I can exp-."

He's cut off harshly by a quick elbow from Ino as she somehow slipped out of his hold. As his head is knocked back a little, Ino attempts to follow up with another elbow, only to have it caught and brought back behind her.

"Damn, you're a feisty little thing! Now, if you would settle down, I'll let you go so we can talk."

"Talk?! You just want to extract information and then kill me!"

"Believe me, any information you have, I already know, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!" Ino seethes out before she jumps up and gives him a powerful head butt, busting his lip.

"Damn it!" Kaishin yells out before he lets Ino go.

Right when she thought she was free, her whole world grows dark as Kaishin delivers his own neck chop, knocking her out. As she falls from the sudden blackout, Kaishin catches her quickly before her small figure touches the ground. He lets out a sigh as he carries her bridal style back to the heart of the cave.

"Great. Still don't know her name since she's so stubborn. What a bothersome girl." 'And cute.' "And cute," Kaishin says before he sighs dejectedly, "and I would be attracted to her. The sooner I get her back, I sooner I can get back to my regular mission, killing the Akatsuki.

**_Scene Break_**

A lone shinobi arrives at a large fortress. The fortress was grand and eye catching, standing out immensely above the rest of the structures inside the bustling village. It seemed like something out of a fairy tale, a luxurious, yet old castle with numerous shinobi guards around the various entrances, all Special Jōnin-ranked and higher. The ninja seemed to forego them as they entered through a hidden, roof access point. When the solitary ninja dropped down from the entry way into the huge, dark room, the sound of the landing slightly echoed and reverberated throughout the room. As the ninja stood up, a blinding light appeared from all around, efficiently brightening the entire room. It resembled a grand ballroom, the ones that royalty use; there was a huge chandelier at the top with mirrors all across the ceiling, minus the spot the shinobi appeared from. There were crystal lights adorned in a winding pattern inside the grand, and eye inspiring room. The most alluring part of the room was a center placed long table made of a reflective, metallic substance. There were ten seats at the table, six of them being already in use. One seat was at the head, four was on one side while five was on the other.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Yuiko," the man at the head says.

He appears old and decrepit, wearing a stark white robe with a matching hat, which had, in the middle of it, a white symbol with a green background.

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama. I apologize for my lateness. I was temporarily held up. The triplets-."

"Speaking of which, the old man interrupts, "where are the triplets? Did they neutralize the spies?"

"That's what I was getting to, Tsuchikage-sama. It seems that all three were killed."

"What?!" one of the people at the table shouts, being two seats away from the Tsuchikage's left. She had short and wild white hair that stuck up from her scalp either due to either magic, or some powerful greasing formula. Her eyes were a light blue while her skin was slightly pale. She wore the same black outfit as Yuiko, as did the rest of the others at the table, as well as two katanas she wore at her waist. "How could the triplets have lost to that weak Kunoichi?!"

"They didn't lose to her," Yuiko continued, "they lost to a member of the Aoi Asahi."

Another member at the table tenses as the last two words come out of Yuiko's mouth, sitting on the Tsuchikage's right hand. He was bald, exhibiting old scars and cuts over his face. His eyes were a deep brown, as if they were hiding a hidden pain.

"Isn't that a bitch!" the mouthy white haired girl yells. "Well, as long as they killed her, we're okay. She had a good piece of info from the spy who was last here."

"Not exactly. The person who killed the triplets managed to save her as well."

"Just who the hell is this guy?!"

"Kirame, calm down," the bald man says, barely above a whisper, to the girl. "Anger is useless; it gets you nowhere."

"Sorry, Raijin-sama," Kirame says she calms down her hotheaded demeanor.

"Please, continue, Yuiko-san," Raijin says, earning a nod from Yuiko before starts where she left off.

"The person who killed them, quite easily mind you, was Aoi Asahi member, Kaishin Garyū," she drones out but softens a bit when she says the name.

"Oh, so it was Kaishin, huh? That explains it, especially with those Kekkei Genkais of his," Kirame says while she clasps her hands. "We should've gotten a hold of him before **they** got him," she finishes off by licking her lips.

"You're such a fan girl, Kirame," another ninja says, sitting to Kirame's left, "pawning over someone like him. What a waste," he says in an effeminate voice.

"You should talk, you little fag! You're the one with the deepest crush on him, Mikazu-**chan**!"

"Don't be jealous of me, you ugly tomboy," he smirks as he flicks through his long black hair, with his icy, green eyes staring at the girl with contempt and underlining anger. "You're just upset that he paid more attention to me in the past."

"Why you uppity queer!"

"Enough!" Yuiko yells while pulling back her shinobi hood, revealing a beautiful young girl with neck length, brown hair and purple eyes similar to that of a silver hair youth. "We should continue this meeting before going into a full-fledged debate over whether or not either of you Kaishin Garyū-kun!"

The entire room looks at Yuiko as if she uttered the most foulest and ugliest of curse words. As the whole goes silent, a loud laughter resounds throughout he hall, coming from the group's sixth member, a gargantuan giant whose chair was at the very end of the left side. His eyes were a pure white, putting any Hyūga to shame, and his clothing, though black and tight-fitted, consisted of chains, armor, and leather, with a heavy double-bladed axe on his back. His laugh was booming and boisterous, his chest heaving to and fro as if he was having a severe asthma attack. When his laughter finally died a little, allowing him to view the girl who he was laughing at, he spies the intense glare on her face, border lining on killer intent, as well as the very slight blush on her cheeks. His laugh picks back up in full swing before the Tsuchikage finally clears his throat, silencing the loud giant.

"Yuiko, is there anything else about their failed mission to comment on?"

The group of shinobis remained quiet as he finished his question, signaling the end of that discussion.

"Good. Now, I realize that the escape of the girl means that the Hidden Villages will finally have concrete proof of our…experiments, but we still have time. They won't strike us just yet without some more reconnaissance work. they don't know how many shinobi we control, as well as the full extent of all of our abilities. You don't become one of the top five shinobi villages in the world by blindly attack a virtually unknown foe. All of these years, we've sent weak shinobi into the Chūnin exams so that they wouldn't be able to ascertain our true strength. I'm surprised they didn't notice how little by little, Iwa's shinobi forces have not made strong showings in the exam for a while."

"Despite the spy network they worked so hard to set up, they know only a little about us," Raijin comments.

"So, does that mean we're going to intercept them or let them go," Kirame asks.

"As little info as she has, it's not her I care about, it's the **Aoi Asahi**. Kaishin Garyū is a force to reckon with. With his Kekkei Genkais, he's even stronger than Sharingan Kakashi, as are the rest of the **Aoi Asahi**, each of them possibly Kage level. It would be imperative to eliminate as many of them as possible, as well as capture their strong Kekkei Genkais."

"Well, seeing as how Kaishin Garyū has separated from the group to escort that Konoha Kunoichi, he must be headed to the Fire Country. This leaves the other three unaccounted for."

"Oh, so we finally get to stage an attack on them?" Kirame asks, her eyes twinkling at the thought of violence.

"It would be best to attack now that a fourth of their power has left the other three, as well as the singled out Kaishin," Raijin explains.

"Yeah!" she yells out ecstatically. "I'll take Kaishin; I'll definite kill him as I show him how good I've gotten after all these years."

"No, I have something better planned for him," the Tsuchikage tells her before he glances at the room's seventh, and so far silent, member. "Shinja, you've been quiet."

"I would be too if I was the one who allowed that spy networked to become operational after all these years. You're a high-class Jōnin and these spies were all Chūnin. What a failure," Mikazu says, twirling his hair with a finger.

"You know, if you want, I can show you how I would've dealt with him by beating your ass. Wait, maybe I should rephrase that since you might get turned on by that," Shinja, wearing a ninja hood that covers his entire head except his two black eyes, warns Mikazu.

"How about I destroy you from the inside out?" Mikazu says, his green eyes starting to darken to a full on black.

"Try me," Shinja says, his eyes bringing out a red X in the dead center, while Mikazu eyes start to revert back to its green coloring.

"You two are acting like a couple of children instead of high class shinobi," Raijin calmly says, hushing up the two's argument and prompting Shinja to turn his eyes back to normal.

"Thank you, Raijin-san. Now, for the Aoi Asahi, in order to properly compete with them, some of you will need…upgrades like the triplets," the Tsuchikage says while a smile appears on a couple of their faces.

"I'm afraid an upgrade won't benefit me, as my own unique abilities will interfere with it," Shinja points out.

"I'M GOOD," Kyojin, the giant, speaks out, his voice sounding like a roar despite him talking regularly.

"I'll wait until I receive my upgrade," Raijin voices.

"And I'm fine the way I am," Mikazu softly says with a twirl of his hair.

"Queer," Kirame whispers out, much to Mikazu's disgust.

"You're just mad because I'm more of a woman then you'll ever be, you dirty whore."

Kirame's finger instantly goes to one of her katana's sheathe, raising it a little, before the Tsuchikage interrupts her before she cuts off Mikazu's head.

"Anyway, Kirame, Yuiko, go to the lab and receive your adjustments for the impending fights. Afterwards, I want Raijin, Mikazu and Kirame to go after Ekichiku, Hirogari, and Suji."

"A regular 3-on-3 match against 3 S-class shinobis? As skillful as we are, it will be a very difficult match," Mikazu says with concern in his voice.

"What are you scared of, Mikazu? No faith in your own abilities," Raijin asks in an eerily calm tone.

"No, it's not that, it's just that all of us are at your level of skill. I mean, I would be able to fight like you if I used to be apart of the **A**-."

"Enough talking, Mikazu. Hurry up and prepare yourself. According to our sources, they are heading to the other head shinobis villages. They may have already visited Sunagakure, but there's still Kumogakure and Kirigakure. Be sure to intercept them at one of these two villages. Besides, it won't be just you three, as you'll be accompanied by a fourth companion, one of our pride and joys, so to speak."

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama!" the three bow and exit, with confident smirks on their faces at the mention of their fourth member, leaving the other three to await their orders.

"Yuiko, when you're finished, I want you, Shinja, and Kyojin to go after Garyū. Despite his previous rank in the group, he may very well be the strongest in the group, as our Intel on **Aoi Asahi** is over a year old, so take special precautions with him."

"Don't worry, Tsuchikage-sama. I'll make sure he doesn't survive," Shinja slightly bows to his master before he disappears in a swirl of smoke.

Kyojin merely nods as he walks away, his footsteps thundering through the complex. Yuiko heads out to the lab, but is stop in her tracks by a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuiko, will you be at full capacity for this fight? I hope you don't let your history with him cloud your judgment when you confront him."

Yuiko looks back at the Tsuchikage, and he saw a face that made him feel proud: the face of a stone-cold murderer.

"Believe me, Tsuchikage-sama, I will not let that piece of trash walk away freely like he did four years ago," Yuiko edges out before she walks away.

A sadistic smile crosses the Tsuchikage's face as he sees Phase One of his plan coming to a close, and Phase Two going into motion. Afterwards, Phase Three will be easy to accomplish with our added strength, and Phase Four will come to fruition: his dominion over the entire shinobi world.

_**End Chapter**_

**Glossary:**

Tora Shūgeki: Tiger Rush

Gokakyū no Jutsu: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Ryū Rasen: Dragon Spiral

Kekyūshūryoku: Family Absorbing Power

Hosenka no Jutsu: Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Enkō Panchi: Flame Punch

Kawarimi no Jutsu: Substitution Jutsu

Ryūshikon: Dragon Fang

Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu

Enkō no Tate: Shield of Flame or Flame Shield

Daigokakyū no Jutsu: Supreme Grand Fireball Jutsu

Bakusui Shōha: Exploding Water Shockwave

Inferunokiri: Inferno Blade

Tenrai Reiki: Divine Aura

Tenrai Tekken: Divine Fist

Kai: Release

**A/N**

**Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry, if you were waiting up for it. College can be a harsh mistress. The next chapter should be t in a couple days, with more thereafter, so maybe 2 to 3 in all before school starts back. Til then.**


End file.
